utaitefandomcom_es-20200214-history
Soraru
thumb|Soraru en Ikemen Voice Paradise 5. Ilustración por MACCO|400x400px Soraru '''es un Popular utaite masculino conocido por su baja voz, entrecortada, con un ligero acento, Su voz se describe usualmente como sensual e "Ikemen" por sus fans es muy fácil reconocerlo. A menudo hace colaboraciones con Lon, Shamuon, ShounenT, Komeru y Mafumafu formando así las unidades SoraLon (そらろん), Sorat (そらT), Lemoc Raros (que es Soraru y Komeru se invierten y con una alternativa romanización) y Soramafu (そらまふ) Aunque no es conocido por ser un cantante técnicamente fuerte, es muy emotivo y cambia su estilo de canto para que coincida con mayor eficacia la canción que está cubriendo: van desde un enfoque más fuerte, más duro y más ronca o canciones más alta de ritmo a una más suave, enfoque suave en la cobertura de baladas o canciones más lentas. También es capaz de alcanzar notas muy altas con poca dificultad; por ejemplo, su versión de "Last Night, Good Night", cantada en tono original de la canción. En su TMBox, incluso cantó "Last Night, Good Night" 4 teclas más alta que la llave original sin sonar tensa. Él es muy activo en Twitter y su amistad con varios productores y otros Utaite como Chomaiyo, Lon y ShounenT se puede ver de forma visible. También posee livestreams menudo, con uno de sus amigos Utaite comentar o ser una parte de ella, por ejemplo, con Lon , especialmente cuando juegan juntos Minecraft. También conduce la radio SoraLon (そらろんラジオ) con Lon , Hikikomoranai Radio (ひきこもらないラジオ) con Mafumafu. También es considerado como un editor de sonido, y con frecuencia se mezcla y canciones de maestría para los productores VOCALOID, así como otros Utaite. Durante una semana de Agosto de 2011 subió videos mediante el nombre '''liaL;Todos los covers bajo este nombre han sido eliminados o hechos privados Colaboraciones y Aifiliaciones. *Miembro del Yozora Chorus Project *Miembro de Asukasoromanya-z con Lon, MACCO (ilustración y diseño), Suzumu (arreglos), and Saine (ilustración y video) *Miebro de Singlink (grupo de coro) B.L.Revolution con Remyu Narcissistic BL ★ Tamago, Nao.,Platyco and Otsuki *''Canna Cinq ~ Aru Himegimi to Ningyoushi no Hanashi ~'' (Ritorno album) (Lanzado en Mayo 05, 2010) *''ECHOES (Lanzado en Mayo 05, 2010) *''Spaceship con ShounenT (Lanzado en Enero 16, 2011) *''Kamikyoku wo Utattemita 4'' (Lanzado en Marzo 16, 2011) *''Yuuaisuu'' con Lon (Lanzado en Mayo 01, 2011) *''Timbré'' (Lanzado en Junio 12, 2011) *''Ikemen Voice Paradise 3'' (Lanzado en Junio 15, 2011) *''Kamikyoku wo Utattemita 5'' (Lanzado en Septiembre 07, 2011) *''Trois Coloris'' (Lanzado en Octubre 26, 2011) *''Hallows'' con Lon (Lanzado en Octubre 30, 2011) *''POLYHOLIC'' (Lanzado en Diciembre 31, 2011) *''Haruiro Portrait'' (Lanzado en Marzo 21, 2012) *''Gakuen Reversi'' con Lon (Lanzado en Abril 28, 2012) *''Laugh Life'' (Lanzado en Mayo 19, 2012) *''endless resist'' (Lanzado en Agosto11, 2012) *''Kamikyoku wo Utattemita 6'' (Lanzado en Agosto 15, 2012) *''BabyPod'' (Lanzado en Septiembre 26, 2012) *''Com Nama CD'' (Lanzado en Octubre 10, 2012) *''Ikemen Voice Paradise 5'' (Lanzado en Octubre 17, 2012) *''HoneyWorks Kyoku Utattemita 3'' (Lanzado en Diciembre 31, 2012) *''Kuuchuu Sanpo'' con Lon (Lanzado en Diciembre 31, 2012) *''Gakuen Shisoutan'' (Lanzado en Diciembre 31, 2012) *''Shuuen -Re:write- (Limited Edition)'' (Lanzado en Febrero 27, 2013) *''EXIT TUNES ACADEMY BEST'' (Lanzado en Mayo 01, 2013) *''QuaLia'' con Ryo-kun & Itou Kashitarou (Lanzado en Mayo 27, 2013) *''PANDORA VOXX REBOOT'' (Lanzado en Junio 12, 2013) *''GigaBanana The Best ~ NORISHIO Aji ~'' (Lanzado en Julio 24, 2013) *''Shoubu Zenya Ginpuu ~ Utaite ver. ~'' (Lanzado en Agosto 07, 2013) *''Stars on Planet'' (Lanzado en Agosto 12, 2013) *''Seishun no Aji to Kuuron no Kimi'' con Lon (Lanzado en Agosto 12, 2013) Colaboraciones *sweets☆ con Shamuon, ShounenT and Kony *Soralon (そらろん) con Lon *Lemoc Raros con Komeru *SoraT (そらT) con ShounenT *Soratacchi (そらたっち) con Tacchi *Monoral (モノラル) con Inakamono *Shiso (しそ) con Shamuon * After the Rain con Mafumafu Lista de Algunos Covers *"Suimin Jikan" http://www.nicovideo.jp/watch/sm4038158 (Hora de Dormir) -Acoustic ver.- (BUMP OF CHICKEN song) (2008.07.22) *"Order Made" http://www.nicovideo.jp/watch/sm4112910 (RADWIMPS) (2008.07.28) (Borrada de NND) *"Melody in the sky" http://www.nicovideo.jp/watch/sm4112980 (2008.07.28) (Borrada de NND) *"Kaerou" http://www.nicovideo.jp/watch/sm4168583 (2008.08.03) *"you" http://www.nicovideo.jp/watch/sm4253927 (Higurashi no Naku Koro ni image) (2008.08.10) (Borrada de NND) *"you" http://www.nicovideo.jp/watch/sm4269250 -retake- (2008.08.12) *"Anata ni Hana wo, Watashi ni Uta wo" http://www.nicovideo.jp/watch/sm4653919 (Una Flor Para Ti, Una Cancion Para Mi) (2008.09.17) (Borrada de NND) *"Melody in the sky" http://www.nicovideo.jp/watch/sm4659672 -retake- (2008.09.17) (Borrada de NND) *"Cantarella" http://www.nicovideo.jp/watch/sm4665843 (2008.09.18) (Borrada de NND) *"Cendrillon" http://www.nicovideo.jp/watch/sm4951341 feat. Soraru con Noa (2008.10.16) *"under the darkness" http://www.nicovideo.jp/watch/sm5029590 (Kichiku Megane tema) (2008.10.23) (Borrada de NND) *"Gokurakuchou -bird of paradise-" http://www.nicovideo.jp/watch/sm5060054 (2008.10.26) (Borrada de NND) *"celluloid" http://www.nicovideo.jp/watch/sm5101592 (2008.10.30) (Borrada de NND) *"Melt" http://www.nicovideo.jp/watch/sm5171932 -3MMIX- (2008.11.06) (Borrada de NND) *"unused impulse" http://www.nicovideo.jp/watch/sm5213473 (2008.11.10) (Borrada de NND) *"Unknown Girl/you" http://www.nicovideo.jp/watch/sm5311086 -Any-san Arreglo- (2008.11.21) (Borrada de NND) *"Monochro Act" http://www.nicovideo.jp/watch/sm5401358 (2008.11.30) (Borrada de NND) *"Hajimete no Koi ga Owaru Toki" http://www.nicovideo.jp/watch/sm5535330 (Cuando El Primer Amor Termina) -Versión Masc.- (2008.12.13) *"Roshin Yuukai" http://www.nicovideo.jp/watch/sm5865490 (Nuclear Core Meltdown) (2009.01.16) (Borrada de NND) *"LEO" http://www.nicovideo.jp/watch/sm5935217 feat. Soraru and Tacchi (2009.01.24) *"Hope" http://www.nicovideo.jp/watch/sm5953168 (2009.01.26) (Borrada de NND) *"Yurameku" http://www.nicovideo.jp/watch/sm5999211 (2009.01.31) *"Kanashiki Hysteric Girl" http://www.nicovideo.jp/watch/sm6075207 (2009.02.07) (Borrada de NND) *"Cantarella" http://www.nicovideo.jp/watch/sm6075401 -retake- (2009.02.07) (Borrada de NND) *"Sayonara no Kawari ni, Hanataba wo" http://www.nicovideo.jp/watch/sm6075724 (En Vez de una Despedida, Un Arreglo de Flores) (2009.02.07) *"Konbini" http://www.nicovideo.jp/watch/sm6075985 (Tienda de Conveniencia) -Rock ver.- (2009.02.07) (Borrada de NND) *"Double Lariat" http://www.nicovideo.jp/watch/sm6092403 (2009.02.08) (Borrada de NND) *"Renkyori En'ai" http://www.nicovideo.jp/watch/sm6133442 (Love-Distance Long Affair) feat. Soraru y Agya (2009.02.13) *"Toeto" http://www.nicovideo.jp/watch/sm6300396 feat. Soraru, Seriyu y Dorocchi (2009.03.01) *"One Man Live/Nazonazo" http://www.nicovideo.jp/watch/sm6407224 (RADWIMPS songs) (2009.03.11) (Borrada de NND) *"Ishidatami no Akeki Akuma" http://www.nicovideo.jp/watch/sm6428198 (The Crimson Demon of the Stone Pavement) feat. Soraru y Seriyu(Sound Horizon song) (2009.03.14) *"Toeto" http://www.nicovideo.jp/watch/sm6428028 feat. Soraru, Iroha, Nao., Peace, Remyu, Shiyu, Urin, Seriyu, Kazukin, Taihaku, Dorocchi,Otsuki, tae, Ritta, Aian, Shinobu, Kakichoco, hana, Nanahira, Ami Hitsuji, Shuiro, okkun, Oru♪, Rhap,Mapo-Mellon, Rin, Tateshina, Kappa, Hetanari, Mizuki, Komeru, Rime, miw, *Sixi*, Sawaki, Shuu,Oisu, Mizo, karia, komix, Satoi Sena, Mamizu Kurage, Yoshimichi, mirto, Riseha, tomato, nekobass, and sola (2009.03.14) *"Haiha Haini" http://www.nicovideo.jp/watch/sm6476858 (2009.03.19) (Borrada de NND) *"Palette" http://www.nicovideo.jp/watch/sm6847478 (2009.04.25) (Borrada de NND) *"Marionette" http://www.nicovideo.jp/watch/sm7042847 (2009.05.14) *"Sangatsu no Ame" http://www.nicovideo.jp/watch/sm7051814 (Lluvias de Marzo) (2009.05.15) (Borrada de NND) *"heavenly blue" http://www.nicovideo.jp/watch/sm7092823 feat. Soraru and Tacchi (2009.05.19) *"GHOST" http://www.nicovideo.jp/watch/sm7158553 feat. Soraru and @.25" (2009.05.26) *"Iroha Uta" http://www.nicovideo.jp/watch/sm7194981 (2009.05.29) (Borrada de NND) *"from Y to Y" http://www.nicovideo.jp/watch/sm7195118 (2009.05.29) (Borrada de NND) *"from Y to Y" http://www.nicovideo.jp/watch/sm7319548 feat. Soraru and Tacchi (2009.06.12) *"Lost Story" http://www.nicovideo.jp/watch/sm7380382 (2009.06.18) *"magnet" http://www.nicovideo.jp/watch/sm7398390 feat. Soraru and Tacchi (2009.06.20) (Privada) *"not blue." http://www.nicovideo.jp/watch/sm7423282 (2009.06.23) (Borrada de NND) *"Petenshi ga Warau Koro ni" http://www.nicovideo.jp/watch/sm7460167 (When Crooks Laugh) (2009.06.27) *"THE WORLD END UMBRELLA" http://www.nicovideo.jp/watch/sm7528792 feat. Soraru y Komeru (2009.07.03) *"Just Be Friends" http://www.nicovideo.jp/watch/sm7571169 feat. Soraru y Komeru (2009.07.07) (Borrada de NND) *"Nanairo no Nico Nico Douga" http://www.nicovideo.jp/watch/sm7708316 (2009.07.22) *"Gemini" http://www.nicovideo.jp/watch/sm7750871 (2009.07.26) *"Shinkai Summit" http://www.nicovideo.jp/watch/sm7807067 (Heartbreak Summit) (2009.08.01) (Borrada de NND) *"Fire◎Flower" http://www.nicovideo.jp/watch/sm7835791 (2009.08.04) (Borrada de NND) *"Little Goodbye" http://www.nicovideo.jp/watch/sm7902630 feat. Soraru y Komeru (2009.08.11) *"crystal mic" http://www.nicovideo.jp/watch/sm8054064 -cathedral remix- (2009.08.26) (Borrada de NND) *"Toki no Kairou" http://www.nicovideo.jp/watch/sm8148281 (Corredores del Tiempo) (Chrono Trigger BGM song) -Arrange ver.- (2009.09.05) (Borrada de NND) *"Puzzle" http://www.nicovideo.jp/watch/sm8168545 (2009.09.08) *"Tsumi to Batsu" http://www.nicovideo.jp/watch/sm8194614 (Crimen Y Castigo) (2009.09.11) *"No Logic" http://www.nicovideo.jp/watch/sm8243530 feat. Soraru y Komeru (2009.09.16) *"Chocolate Train" http://www.nicovideo.jp/watch/sm8242780 feat. Soraru y Mike (2009.09.16) *"Iroha Uta" http://www.nicovideo.jp/watch/sm8262354 feat. B.L.Revolution (2009.09.17) *"magnet" http://www.nicovideo.jp/watch/sm8312524 feat. B.L.Revolution (2009.09.22) *"Oyasumi no Uta" http://www.nicovideo.jp/watch/sm8330618 (Canción de las Buenas Noches) (2009.09.25) (Borrada de NND) *"shiningray" http://www.nicovideo.jp/watch/sm8359777 feat. AR, gije, killrain, miw, na:ky, NAE, nya☆, Robin☆, tefu, e-qual, Oekaki,Ochoking, Kiri, Клока, Kurotan, Chrono, Soraru, Tacchi, Harunii, Maruya, Miki, Yoshika, Rakshasa, Rio,Richard K. Mask, Luschka, Keisen, Redbell, Nanamin, Kanataσ, Soukou, Souryuu, Hiroshi, y Rin(anniversary video for 164) (2009.09.28) *"1st music" http://www.nicovideo.jp/watch/sm8371117 (2009.09.29) *"Last Night, Good Night" http://www.nicovideo.jp/watch/sm8443531 (2009.10.07) *"Sakana Kana?" http://www.nicovideo.jp/watch/sm8480702 (¿Es un pez?) (2009.10.10) (Borrada deNND) *"1925" http://www.nicovideo.jp/watch/sm8493402 feat. Soraru and kunkun (2009.10.12) *"rainy days" http://www.nicovideo.jp/watch/sm8493658 (2009.10.12) (Borrada de NND) *"Mrs. Pumpkin no Kokkei na Yume" http://www.nicovideo.jp/watch/sm8517876 (El ridículo sueño de la Señorita Calabaza) feat. Soraru y Komeru(2009.10.15) *"Jihou" http://www.nicovideo.jp/watch/sm8546284 (Señal del Tiempo) (2009.10.18) *"Starduster" http://www.nicovideo.jp/watch/sm8573782 feat. Soraru and Inakamono (2009.10.21) *"Sweet Sweet Cendrillon Drug" http://www.nicovideo.jp/watch/sm8686899 (2009.11.02) (Borrada de NND) *"Dummy Dummy" http://www.nicovideo.jp/watch/sm8733233 (2009.11.07) *"Alice" http://www.nicovideo.jp/watch/sm8764024 (2009.11.09) (Borrada de NND) *"CRAWL" http://www.nicovideo.jp/watch/sm8783254 (2009.11.11) *"Moshimo Hanashi" http://www.nicovideo.jp/watch/sm8793723 (¿Que pasaría si? Historias) (2009.11.12) (Borrada de NND) *"Alice" http://www.nicovideo.jp/watch/sm8801904 -acane_madder ver.- (2009.11.13) *"Just Be (β)" http://www.nicovideo.jp/watch/sm8837539 (Parodia de "Just Be Friends") feat. Mine, Kashaneko, Mizo, Kanau, 4c0, hana, yume,Nagareboshi, Remyu, ^Koke, Kuon, Aki, Halna, A24, 【Okan】, Suimi, Kazu, Karuko, Mesumayu, sui, Soraru, Komeru, Meyani, Hoku, *SEN, kiiro, Taishi, irony, 31, Mameteria, bbb, RETSU, Mikarin, Banri,Clampurin, shell, Kumagoya, Yuzusuke, Shichimi, Desuke, Aiku, Sakiru, and Uran (2009.11.17) *"Campanella" http://www.nicovideo.jp/watch/sm8851341 (2009.11.19) *"Dependence Intension" http://www.nicovideo.jp/watch/sm8901481 feat. Soraru y Komeru (2009.11.24) *"celluloid" http://www.nicovideo.jp/watch/sm8908836 -retake- (2009.11.25) (Borrada de NND) *"Honno Sukoshi no Sayonara" http://www.nicovideo.jp/watch/sm8913620 (Solo un pequeño adiós) (2009.11.25) *"RAINBOW GIRL" http://www.nicovideo.jp/watch/sm8916974 (2009.11.25) (Borrada de NND) *"envy." http://www.nicovideo.jp/watch/sm8927305 　feat. Komeru and Soraru (chorus) (2009.11.26) *"clock lock works" http://www.nicovideo.jp/watch/sm8985251 feat. Soraru and Komeru (2009.12.03) *"Just call my name" http://www.nicovideo.jp/watch/sm9033333 (2009.12.08) (Borrada de NND) *"Room sized Logic" http://www.nicovideo.jp/watch/sm9121998 (2009.12.18) *"Nisoku Hokou" http://www.nicovideo.jp/watch/sm9154435 (Dos alientos caminantes) (2009.12.21) *"Koibito no Range" http://www.nicovideo.jp/watch/sm9171684 (Querido Rango) feat. Soraru y Komeru (2009.12.23) *"Dream Meltic Halloween" http://www.nicovideo.jp/watch/sm9183001 feat. Kuripurin, Wataame, Komeru, Soraru, Guriri, H+ero y Kakichoco(2009.12.24) *"Paranoid Doll" http://www.nicovideo.jp/watch/sm9236556 (2009.12.29) *"ACUTE" http://www.nicovideo.jp/watch/sm9262745 feat. Soraru, Noa y non (2010.01.01) *"1/6" http://www.nicovideo.jp/watch/sm9308286 feat. Soraru, Tentomushi, terry, Agya, 31 y Mi-mu (2010.01.06) *"Whammy Anarchy" http://www.nicovideo.jp/watch/sm9331727 (2010.01.09) *"BEAT!" http://www.nicovideo.jp/watch/sm9385263 feat. Soraru y Tacchi (2010.01.14) *"girlfriend" http://www.nicovideo.jp/watch/sm9399801 (2010.01.16) (Borrada de NND) *"Perfect World" http://www.nicovideo.jp/watch/sm9449186 feat. Soraru y Komeru (2010.01.20) *"Tegami" http://www.nicovideo.jp/watch/sm9459931 feat. Soraru y ShounenT (2010.01.22) *"Moonside he Youkoso" http://www.nicovideo.jp/watch/sm9501706 (Bienvenido al lado de la luna) (2010.01.26) *"Kusoge Jikkyou Play" http://www.nicovideo.jp/watch/sm9520170 (Jugemos un juego barato) (2010.01.28) *"Kimi no Taion" http://www.nicovideo.jp/watch/sm9579322 (2010.02.02) *"Jenga" http://www.nicovideo.jp/watch/sm9595158 (2010.02.04) *"Sayonara Memories" http://www.nicovideo.jp/watch/sm9680366 (2010.02.11) (Borrada de NND)' *"Sayonara Memories" http://www.nicovideo.jp/watch/sm9683863 -Remastered ver.- (2010.02.11) '(Borrada de NND) *"Yuuyake Sunset" http://www.nicovideo.jp/watch/sm9699895 feat. Soraru y Mazo Hizumu (2010.02.13) *"Rolling Girl" http://www.nicovideo.jp/watch/sm9751767 (2010.02.17) *"Blue" http://www.nicovideo.jp/watch/sm9907325 (2010.03.03) *"Piano Lesson" http://www.nicovideo.jp/watch/sm9958040 (2010.03.08) *"Bungaku Shounen no Yuuutsu" http://www.nicovideo.jp/watch/sm10067647 (La Melancolía del Chico Literario) (2010.03.18) *"Discommunication" http://www.nicovideo.jp/watch/sm10102494 (2010.03.21) *"Itsumo Yori Nakimushi na Sora" http://www.nicovideo.jp/watch/sm10127525 (El cielo está siendo un mayor bebe llorón que lo habitual) (Parte de el Yozora Chorus Project) feat. 4c0, Chaco, Chia, H+ero, K-ta, MISAKI, noeru, RoLL, shu, una, Wendy,ZERO, AtarimeP, Inakamono, Kamonemiru, Soraru, Halfmoon, Petenshi, Kurenai, Mocona, Yossy, Yori,Radhice, Riseha, Wotamin, Otane, y Saiya (2010.03.23) *"Starduster" http://www.nicovideo.jp/watch/sm10118039 (Parte del Yozora Chorus Project) feat. ♪Rion♪, 96Neko, Chaco, Choco, G-san,H+ero, hana, korumi, lepus, noeru, non, oma, ori, Lily, RoLL, roro, shu, suica, Wendy, ZERO, Souka,Azumi, Amane Eve, Iitomo, Inakamono, Emi, Knorr, Kumari, Sakiru, GEM, Seriyu, Sorako, Soraru,Tebari, Nanahira, Nimangu, Ninna, Halfmoon, Hue, Petenshi, Kurenai, Mi-mu, Mitsumushi, Minekawa Mari, Muta, Yossy, Ryoma, and Rian (2010.03.23) *"Your Highness ☆ My Princess" http://www.nicovideo.jp/watch/sm10381408 feat. ShounenT, Soraru, Shamuon and Kony (2010.04.13) *"Boku-Boku.β" http://www.nicovideo.jp/watch/sm10421781 (2010.04.17) *"Hajimete no Koi ga Owaru Toki" http://www.nicovideo.jp/watch/1272070835 (Cuando el primer amor termina) -retake- (2010.04.23) (Solo para la comunidad) '(Borrada de NND)' *"Usotsuki Zouka" http://www.nicovideo.jp/watch/sm10513020 (Flor Falsa Mentirosa) (2010.04.26) (Borrada de NND) *"Yowamushi Montblanc" http://www.nicovideo.jp/watch/sm10603018 (Cobarde Montblanc) (2010.05.04) *"Guriguri Megane to Gekkouchuu" http://www.nicovideo.jp/watch/sm10636971 (When A Man Of Astigmatism Met A Moonbug) (2010.05.07) *"Limit" http://www.nicovideo.jp/watch/sm10687345 (Original with TakeponG) (2010.05.11) *"mugs" http://www.nicovideo.jp/watch/sm10711572 (2010.05.14) *"Uragiri no Yuuyake" http://www.nicovideo.jp/watch/sm17599995 (Sunset of Betrayal) (Durarara!! OP) (2010.05.16) *"Yowamushi Montblanc" http://www.nicovideo.jp/watch/1274617955 (Coward Montblanc) -Autotuned ver.- (2010.05.23) (Solo para la comunidad) *"World's End Dancehall" http://www.nicovideo.jp/watch/sm10929186 -Piano ver.- (2010.06.02) *"Bokumote" http://www.nicovideo.jp/watch/sm10942010 (2010.06.03) (Borrado de NND) *"Palette" http://www.nicovideo.jp/watch/sm10966513 -retake- (2010.06.06) *"INARING☆March" http://www.nicovideo.jp/watch/sm11006362 feat. Soraru y Komeru (2010.06.09) *"Iroha Uta" http://www.nicovideo.jp/watch/sm11071783 -retake- (2010.06.15) (Borrado de NND) *"Shiryo Suru Zombie" http://www.nicovideo.jp/watch/sm11115935 (Thoughtful Zombie) (2010.06.19) *"Sakura no Zenya" http://www.nicovideo.jp/watch/sm11187362 (Night Before the Sakura) (2010.06.25) *"Nilgiri" http://www.nicovideo.jp/watch/sm11260254 (2010.07.03) *"Super Nova" http://www.nicovideo.jp/watch/sm11284974 -mu-choRemix- (2010.07.05) (Borrada de NND) *"Wonderland to Hitsuji no Uta" http://www.nicovideo.jp/watch/sm11319548 (Wonderland and the Sheep's Song) feat. Soraru y Komeru(2010.07.08) *"Engeki Telepsychola" http://www.nicovideo.jp/watch/sm11365408 (Telepsychola Theatric) (2010.07.12) *"Mozaik Role" http://www.nicovideo.jp/watch/sm11456589 (2010.07.20) *"Ima Made no Utattemita wo Medley ni Shitemita" http://www.nicovideo.jp/watch/sm11568836 (Soramedley) (2010.07.30) *"Hotaru" http://www.nicovideo.jp/watch/sm11653775 (Firefly) (2010.08.06) *"tune the rainbow" (hana's birthday) http://www.nicovideo.jp/watch/sm11693341 feat. ＊Airi, Arihiko, Ikki, Eve, Udonko, Gakurin, Kalium,Ginan, saki, Xiao, Seriyu, Soraru, Chibita, Choco, peЯoco., Nimo, non, Mitsumushi y lino(2010.08.09) *"Shinpakusuu ♯0822" http://www.nicovideo.jp/watch/sm12020581 (Heart Rate ♯0822) (2010.09.06) *"Chigau Sora" http://www.nicovideo.jp/watch/sm12122982 (Different Skies) (2010.09.16) *"Nadenade" http://www.nicovideo.jp/watch/sm12317774 (2010.10.04) (Borrada de NND) *"Lynne" http://www.nicovideo.jp/watch/sm12342999 (2010.10.06) (Borrada de NND) *"Gekkou Shokudou" http://www.nicovideo.jp/watch/sm12425124 (Moonlight Restaurant) (2010.10.13) *"Bye-bee Baby Sayounara" http://www.nicovideo.jp/watch/sm12772701 (2010.11.17) *"Netgame Haijin Sprechchor" http://www.nicovideo.jp/watch/sm12806932 (Online Game Addicts Sprechchor) (2010.11.20) *"Sainou Sampler" http://www.nicovideo.jp/watch/sm12893008 (Talent Sampler) (2010.11.29) *"Hysteri" http://www.nicovideo.jp/watch/sm12965133 (2010.12.07) *"10 Shunenki Song wo Tsukuttemita" http://www.nicovideo.jp/watch/so12971782 (I Made a 10th Anniversary Song) (2010.12.08) *"Curry no Uta" http://www.nicovideo.jp/watch/1292849554 (2010.12.16) (Borrada de NND) *"Smiling" http://www.nicovideo.jp/watch/sm13012027 -＊Re:Member ver.- feat. ShoutStyle, Rash, Kakichoco, Zanto, Ougimachi Ruka, Rishe,Shinshakaijin, Alilem, Rumdarjun, Wataame, Soraru, ShounenT, Mi-chan, Chachako, A24, Shinobu,Hoku, Kouhey, F9, Limone-Sensei, Purikuma, y Lon (2010.12.13) Discografía |} |} | style="width:480px;vertical-align:top;"| |} |} Ads not by this site |} |} |} Ads not by this site |} *Edición regular *Edicion Limitada Trivia *Mide alrededor de 176 cm (5' 9½") y pesa 56 kg (123 lb).[2] *Dijo que elijió su nombre Utaite porque "Sora" en Soraru significa "Cielo". Además su nombre real tambien contiene el kanji para "cielo" (空).[3] *Fue inspirado para convertirse en Utaite por Gazelle y Shachou.[2] *Su canción favorita de Vocaloid es Wanderlust de sasakure.UK.2 *Su personaje de anime favorito es Eureka de Psalms of Planets Eureka seveN, se refiere a ella como su "esposa" *Le gusta "trolear a la gente en Twiter, a menudo hace bromas con sus amigos. *Le gusta decir que tiene solo 17 años aunque no sea así.4 *Su tipo de sangre es O.1 *Muchos fans preguntan por su relación con Lon, Él siempre dice que no la ha conocido nunca en la vida real. En la radio SoraLon bromean seguido sobre eso. En Twitter le gusta actuar como el hermano mayor de Lon o a veces como su padre. *Cuando canta con una voz femenina como en el cover de "Usotsuki"http://www.nicovideo.jp/watch/sm19080201 edita su voz para sonar como una chica, Sus fans le llaman Soraruko. *Él es muy bueno en la guitarra acústica, y en ocasiones acompaña su canto en su namahousous. *Nació en la prefectura de Miyagi, actualmente vive en la prefectura de Yamagata. *Dice que su nombre real es algo largo (Al punto de que su nombre fue "cortado" de un examen nacional) Contiene 7 Kanjis. *No le gusta la comida picante. Cree que la gente que la prefiere es rara y masoquista. * Él es el hijo mayor de su familia tiene 2 hermanos más jóvenes y una hermana pequeña. *En la vida real es amigo de Remyu, kunkun y Mitea, Con quienes fue a la escuela. *Mafumafu piensa que es un tsundere, desde que Soraru lo ha bloqueado muchas veces en Twitter. *Tenia hasta 10 gatos en la casa de su familia. *Nació en el año del Dragón y su signo es Escorpión. '' ''Este articulo es una traducción de la página de Soraru en la Utaite Wiki en inglés. Categoría:Utaite Categoría:Masculino